A Day to Remember
by Kasemei-chan
Summary: Daisuke wishes he had one specific day to remember...what happens when he finally finds out Satoshi's true feelings? Warnings: Yaoi. Tiny bit of angst. Please don't flame because of it. Reviews much appreciated.


Day to Remember

By: Kasemei-chan

Disclaimer: I own the plot, but not the characters.

Author's note: Warning as this does in with a yaoi (boy on boy for those not familiar) pairing. Do not flame me on that account. Thank you and enjoy.

Daisuke was walking towards the art room, wondering if he'd ever have a day that he'd always remember. He'd have events that he'd have ingrained in his head, but never specific days. Well, the redhead was now currently walking to the art room, having been assigned cleaning duty yet again by Takeshi. Getting out the key to unlock the art room, he juggled holding the art supplies while sliding the card through. When the door opened, he smiled at Hiwatari, who looked like he was painting a landscape. He walked up silently then stood behind admiring the work. "It's beautiful." Satoshi nearly dropped the paintbrush he was holding, turning to see the redhead staring at the painting before the two of them. Satoshi smiled.

"Thanks." He placed the paints down, making sure to place the brushes in water before standing up. He looked down at the redhead. "Have you been working on anything lately?" Satoshi asked, curious to see if Daisuke had done anything new.

"Not really. I really haven't had the time to do much lately." The redhead left it at that, considering both knew each other's secret.

"That's true. Will you be competing in the art competition?" Satoshi smiled, leaning against the table before grasping it in pain.

"Yeah…Hiwatari what's wrong?" Daisuke looked at the blue haired teen, concerned.

"Noth..nothing.." Satoshi gasped.

"Hiwatari,… is it Krad?" Daisuke rushed close to try and help him.

"No!!! Don't come near me!!" Satoshi cried out, as some of Krad's characteristics started showing through. Satoshi screamed one last time before Krad emerged, smirking at the fear shown in Daisuke's eyes.

"Thank you Daisuke. I haven't been allowed to come out in ages." The blonde stretched, his wings unfurling.

"What do you mean thank me? You're the one that caused Satoshi to transform!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Krad kept the smirk that he was wearing, his expression never changing. Satoshi was screaming through the connection that was held between Krad and himself.

"Don't you dare tell him!!" Satoshi screamed, trying to regain control of his body.

"Oh no, you see Satoshi. After Daisuke finds out that he's the key, he won't want to be near you ever again. We won't even have to deal with Dark again either!!" Krad laughed at Satoshi as he turned his attention back to the distressed redhead. "Don't you get it Daisuke? You're the key that causes Satoshi's transformation." Daisuke froze, eyes widening.

"Wh..what?" the teen stuttered. Krad's smirk got even wider.

"Yes. You're the one he loves enough to be the one that causes the transformation."

"I'm..the one..I cause him all that pain…it's all my fault..it's all.. my fault.." Daisuke clenched a fist, tears leaking out of his eyes that were tightly shut.

"Yes, you are. Shame on you Daisuke, and you call yourself a friend." Krad taunted the redhead. Satoshi could only look on helplessly as the love of his life was tormented so.

"Then…then I'll leave." Daisuke looked up at Krad.

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" Krad feigned stupidity buy knew what the answer would be.

"I'll leave him. He'll be better off without me…" Daisuke bit his lip, looking at the ground.

"And cause him to hurt still? If you leave he'll be hurt even more. Face it, your existence is nothing more than a nuisance!" The last words slicing through Daisuke's heart like a knife. He turned and ran, leaving Krad's menacing laughter behind.

Daisuke was walking slowly through the park, tears slowly dripping from his face, turning into ice as they hit the ground. Thoughts kept ringing through his head, segments from the discussion between himself and Krad.

"Satoshi…" Daisuke's pained voice cried out slightly. "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault!" Satoshi ran towards Daisuke, finally finding the redhead. Daisuke's eyes widened and he turned to run from the detective. Satoshi sped up and quickly caught up to the teen, wrapping his arms around the crying redhead as he whispered comforting words in his ear. It took a few minutes to calm the boy. After the boy's crying was brought down to slight sniffles. Satoshi stroked Daisuke's hair calmly, clentching his teeth against Krad's power pushing through. Daisuke was surprised that Dark wasn't trying to get out, but then again…he hadn't heard from him for a while.

"Hiwatari…is it true?" Satoshi smiled gently at Daisuke.

"Is what true Niwa?"

"That you love me." Satoshi tensed, then smiled.

"Yes Niwa, it is." The blue haired boy replied.

"Then will you call me by Daisuke, Satoshi-kun?" he smiled at Satoshi, as Satoshi's eyes widened.

"Why?" The detective stuttered while feeling Krad's power draining.

"And you call yourself a detective." Daisuke teased. "It's because I love you too." Satoshi smiled, a true smile as he subconsciously felt Krad leave him for good. He picked Daisuke up and spun him once, bringing their lips to meet in a kiss. They stayed together for the rest of the night, sharing sweet memories, making it a day to remember.

A/N: Hope you liked the story.

Thank you for reading, and please review.


End file.
